


14x13 Coda: Heart's Desire

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Because Michael is still possessing Dean), Coda, Communication, Consent Issues, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 14, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean fills Cas in on what happened





	14x13 Coda: Heart's Desire

“Well...that's a story,” Dean said.

 

Castiel slowly descended the stairs, keeping his eyes squinted and head tilted in confusion. He could sense great sadness and longing from his family. Sam and Dean bore marks and bruises from a fight. “Tell me. Please.”

 

Sam put an arm around their mother to lead her away. “Let's let Dean fill him in. You want a nightcap?” Mary nodded. She could use a stiff drink after the emotional rollercoaster they'd just been on.

 

Dean looked down and avoided Castiel's intense gaze. The cold and empty eyes of a Cas that never knew him was still fresh and raw in his mind. “It's been a day, man.”

 

“I see. Short story,” the angel replied sarcastically. But that made Dean look up and smile. That was definitely his Cas.

 

“Me and Sammy tracked down all that hunter stuff to a shady pawnbroker. Loaded it all up to bring back here. Then this girl...teenager….stole my Baby to impress her girlfriend. Took her and all that hunter crap to some ditch day party.”

  
  


“That sounds foolish and very dangerous,” Cas ceded.

 

“Yeah. One dumbass kid let out John Wayne Gacy's ghost. I mean, Sam loves serial killers but this was full clown Gacy. So we sent him packing and came home. That's when Sam found the pearl.”

 

“A pearl?”

 

“Supposed to give whoever holds it their heart's greatest desire.”

 

“Which would be Michael out and gone,” Cas finished. “Except...I surmise that isn't what happened.”

 

“You got that right,” Dean looked around again and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking childlike. “Dad came back.”

 

Castiel's eyes turned to cold steel. “He did that to you? And Sam?”

 

Dean quickly scrambled. “No! No. He...he was different. We talked about stuff. He apologized. Said he was proud of us. Said he hoped we got out of the life. Started families. Told him I  _ do _ have a family.”

 

“So how did you incur those injuries?” Cas reached out to touch them. To heal them. Dean leaned into his touch.

 

“Bringing Dad back screwed up the timeline so...Zachariah came to fix it. And he brought...you. Well not  _ you _ . But like...before you met me you. Somebody who didn't know me.” Dean's voice broke a little at the last part. “The you that did what Zach told you to.”

 

Now Castiel averted his eyes and slumped his shoulders. “I'm so sorry, Dean.”

 

Dean put a hand on his shoulder. “You didn't do this.”

 

“Dean...I saw what I was in a world where you didn't exist. And I was so...repulsed. I  _ hated _ him. I ended him for the sake of humanity in Apocalypse World. He was beyond redemption.”

 

Dean pulled him into a sudden and tight embrace. “I sent Dad back. I had to. If he stayed I'd lose Mom and...and you. I can't do that again. I can't…” he let himself sob onto Cas’ shoulder.

 

“You won't lose me, Dean. You are my family. My home.”

 

The hunter sniffled and pulled back to look him in the eye. “I realized something today. That I am who I am and I actually  _ like _ me. I'm my own man and I don't ever have to be somebody else to please anybody.”

 

“Dean…”

 

“Just let me say this, alright? I...I lived too long with the ghost of John Winchester judging me. I'm not gonna live with that shadow over me anymore. I know the timing is shit. I know you'll probably do that squinty thing when you look at me. But…I love you.”

 

Dean winced in pain. Mikey was none too pleased with that admission.

 

“I love you, too.” Cas was quick to return.

 

“Not...not like I love Sam and Mom and Jack….I mean…”

 

“Like I love you,” the angel's voice was softer.

 

“You do?” Dean's expression was a blend of hope and confusion.

 

Castiel gave him a soft smile. “I fell in love with you a long time ago. And I resigned myself to only being cared for in a familial way. As long as you were in my life, I could be content.”

 

“Kinda felt the same way. Didn't think you'd want some repressed asshole with more Daddy issues than your archangel brothers combined.”

 

“Perhaps we should have...communicated,” Cas said with a smirk.

 

“Well, too little too late, huh? You know with Mikey riding shotgun.”

 

Castiel cupped his face and gave him a soft and chaste kiss. Just a peck. “Then we have something to look forward to when Michael is gone.”

 

“But what if he wins?”

 

“He won't. He won't because he have more reasons to fight. To fight for  _ us _ . And I will move Heaven, Hell, and the Empty for that.”

 

“I believe you, Cas.”

 

“Good. Now I suggest we have a drink, decompress, and start fresh in the morning. Starting with the new artifacts.”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me. You hungry? Still got some Winchester Surprise casserole.”

 

“Who cooked it?”

 

“Mom.”

 

“Pass.”

 

“Don't trash talk your mother in law's cooking,” Dean fake warned him.

 

“Even  _ she _ trash talks her own cooking.” Cas rolled his eyes.

 

“But that's why it's a surprise! It doesn't suck!”

 

“I'll...take your word for it.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Dean slid a hand down Cas’ sleeve to take his hand. He blushed a little with his smile before pulling Cas to the war room for a drink. Maybe that pearl did give him his heart’s desire after all.


End file.
